Good-Bye, Tonsils
by Gosalyn2007
Summary: Gosalyn needs to have surgery to get her tonsils removed, but she is scared. Can she go through with it with the support from her loving father and her friends, Launchpad and Honker?
1. Gosalyn's Sore Throat

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the story; they all belong to Disney. These characters are being burrowed for entertainment purposes only.

* * *

"Goal!" Gosalyn cried out in a hoarse and raspy voice as she pumped her fists in the air at the soccer field during a forth grade P.E. Class at St. Canard Elementary School, when she successfully got the soccer ball into her opposing team's goal, earning her team yet another goal and another win! It was a late February morning, and they were playing soccer. The P.E. coach had divided them into two separate teams by providing them with differently colored jerseys -one team wore yellow, whilst Gosalyn's team wore blue.

Gosalyn's friend, Honker Muddlefoot, who happened to be on her team, noticed something different about Gosalyn. Usually, when she scored a goal, her voice was so loud and enthusiastic, but today and recently it was different; she had been sounding rather raspy and hoarse.

Also, earlier today in their first period English class, he noticed that she had been complaining of yet another sore throat. Not only that, but she had been clutching onto her throat and coughing a lot. She was looking rather flushed and could barely focus on the lessons. Honker couldn't help but worry about his friend Gosalyn. _Something is wrong with Gosalyn! _he thought to himself.

Later, it was time for lunch. Gosalyn and Honker went to the lunch area to sit down to eat, but as soon as the red-haired girl took a bite into her tuna sandwich, she noticed that it hurt to swallow. It felt as if she had swallowed a bit of sandpaper or something. She put her sandwich down and began to slowly guzzle down her milk, but with each swallow, she felt yet again the same sharp pain in her throat. She clutched her hand around her neck and winced.

"Gosalyn, are you all right?" Honker asked in concern, looking up.

"My throat hurts, Honk." Gosalyn replied, pushing her lunch tray aside.

"Gos, I think you'd better see the school nurse." her friend suggested, as he began to feel her forehead. "if I didn't know better, I'd say that is the fifth sore throat this month! Not only that, but you do feel a little warm."

#####################################

Meanwhile, in St. Canard...

Darkwing Duck had been called in by S.H.U.S.H. director, J. Gander Hooter, who had a top-secret and dangerous assignment for him:

F.O.W.L.'s top chief agent Steelbeak was up to his old tricks again; this time, he's stolen the world's largest diamond which was to be on display at the St. Canard Museum, and there was no telling where he was hiding out this time.

"Darkwing, I need you on this case," J. Gander explained. "Steelbeak is as slippery as an eel, and there is no telling where or when he may strike next."

But it didn't take long before the Flashquack came zipping in, with a message from Darkwing's sidekick, Launchpad McQuack.

"Could you excuse me for a minute?" The caped crimefighter asked. "I just received a message from my sidekick."

A familiar face instantly appeared on the screen. "D.W., you have a message from Gos' school nurse. She's coming down with fever and a sore throat again."

"I'll be right over, Launchpad." Darkwing replied.

################################

Gosalyn was lying down on the bed in the nurse's office, and Honker was sitting right next to her as soon as Drake Mallard arrived.

"She has a sore throat, Mr. Mallard," the school nurse explained. She was a duck with brown hair, brown eyes, yellow feathers, and she was wearing a lavender dress and white coat. "I also took her temperature, and it was 101.3 F, this means she has a fever, and her little friend told me that this was the fifth sore throat this month. She needs to go to bed and get plenty of rest. When I looked at her throat, not only was it red, I saw little white patches. I think she should see the doctor, Mr. Mallard,"

"Come on, Gos." Drake told her. "I better get you home. Do you have your things?"

"Yes, Mr. Mallard," Honker replied as he handed Gosalyn's folder and backpack to him. "The teacher asked me to take her things over here."

"That is very thoughtful of you, Honker. I appreciate it."

* * *

A/N: I know it is a bit short! Please forgive me for the chapter being so short! I tried my best!


	2. What is Tonsillitis?

Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck; they all belong to Disney. The characters in the story are being used for entertainment purposes only. Nothing more, nothing less.

* * *

Shortly after Drake Mallard picked up his sick daughter from school, he carried the red-haired girl upstairs to her bedroom and deposited her into her bed. "Bummer," moaned Gosalyn in her raspy voice again. "If I'm sick, this means that I'm gonna miss the class trip to Excitement World this Friday, and they've opened up the new roller coaster called the Epic Whiplash!"

Gosalyn was looking forward to go to her favorite amusement park called Excitement World, which had opened up no less than five months ago in St. Canard, and being the roller coaster enthusiast, to miss out on the upcoming class trip due to her illness would be a major-league disappointment to her. She did not want to have another stupid sore throat, and she especially did not want to miss out on the class trip!

"Oh, I am sorry, Gosalyn," Drake said to Gosalyn as he sat on the bed next to her. "I know you are upset, but I doubt that you will be well enough to go."

"What do you mean, dad?" Gosalyn inquired, as she began to feel tired and her head began to hurt.

"I just spoke with the doctor on the phone," her father explained. "She said to bring you in her office first thing in the morning. She suspects that you may have tonsillitis."

_Tonsillitis? What is tonsillitis? _That world had never crossed into Gosalyn's mind before. To her, it sounded like some weird alien zombie creature from another planet she'd seen in a classic horror movie or something. She really wasn't sure what that was.

"Dad, what is tonsillitis?" Gosalyn asked her father.

"Well, Gos, it is a-" suddenly, he was interrupted by the Flashquack that had come zooming into Gosalyn's bedroom, causing Drake to shriek in panic. He had had that thing on in reverse again. "Excuse me, Gos. It must be a message from S.H.U.S.H., you stay here and get some rest, honey. I'll explain later."

======OoooOoooooOooo=========

Drake told Launchpad to stay and take care of Gosalyn while he was gone before he transported himself from his house to the Darkwing Tower via secret passageway.

"You can count on me, D.W.!" Launchpad saluted. "Don't worry, I won't let you down!"

As soon as he reached the Darkwing Tower, Darkwing Duck contacted J. Gander Hooter as soon as possible. He was sure he could trust his sidekick and roommate, Launchpad to take care of Gosalyn whilst he was dealing with a dangerous assignment given to him by SHUSH alone. Of course, whenever he was in trouble or got caught in a villain's dangerous trap, he could always call Launchpad for backup.

"Ah, Darkwing." The elderly S.H.U.S.H. director exclaimed as he appeared on screen. "It's you. SHUSH agents have just located Steelbeak at the St. Canard Pier, and with that stolen diamond in his possession, there is no telling what kind of diabolical scheme he may be plotting this time."

=========OooooooOooOOOOooOoo=======

Steelbeak was hiding out at the St. Canard Pier, and his F.O.W.L. Eggmen were guarding the entrances for any unwanted visitors.

"What's the plan this time, boss?" Asked one of his FOWL Eggmen.

"It's very simple, babe." The suave rooster explained. "Wit dat precious diamond in my possession, dis plan certainly can't fail! It ain't no ordinary diamond, it has de powahs ta block out de sun, causing a total eclipse."

"But what if Darkwing Duck shows up?" another FOWL Eggman asked. Whenever Steelbeak was causing trouble, that costumed clown was always there to ruin his plans.

"Oh, yes. I 'ave somet'ing special for Darkwing Doofus," Steelbeak smirked.

"I AM THE TERROR THAT FLAPS IN THE NIGHT!" a familiar dramatic voice boomed beneath the cloud of blue smoke. "I AM THE FROSTING ON THE CAKE OF JUSTICE! I AM DARKWING DUCK!"

However, as soon as the cloud of smoke faded to reveal himself, Darkwing Duck suddenly found himself surrounded by FOWL Eggmen. He gulped.

The next thing he knew, Darkwing found himself shackled spreadeagle to a metal table. He gulped twice; he had been captured by Steelbeak and his FOWL Eggmen! He then glanced up, his eyes met a circular saw right above him and a gigantic mallet which would squash him flat as a pancake.

-=======OOOOooo-oooooOooOOOOo========-

Back at home, Gosalyn who was sick in bed with a sore throat, was reading some comic books which Launchpad had provided for her to keep her occupied. "Launchpad, do you think Dad will be okay on his cases with you taking care of me?" Gosalyn asked in a hoarse voice.

"Gosalyn, DW has been in really sticky situations before." LP assured her. "But he has made it out in one piece, even without my help."

"Launchpad, I'm feeling cold..." Gosalyn started coughing.

Just then, they heard a knock on the door and Launchpad went to answer it. When he opened the door, it was Honker at the doorstep who had brought over Gosalyn's homework.

"Thanks a bunch, Honkman," Launchpad replied. "that is very nice of you."

"By the way, Launchpad," the boy spoke, "How is Gosalyn?"

"Well, DW talked to her doctor earlier, and the doctor suspects that it might be tonsillitis Or something. I don't even know what that is."

Honker pulled out one of his textbooks and flipped through the pages to look up 'tonsillitis'. "Here it is, Launchpad," he declared. "It says right here, tonsillitis is the inflammation of the tonsils most commonly caused by either viral or bacterial infection."

"Is it contagious, Honkman?" Launchpad asked. He did not want to get sick, too, and he was afraid that he might have gotten the same illness since he had been around Gosalyn.

"Symptoms may include sore throat and fever," Honker added as he continued reading. "...pain or discomfort when swallowing, coughing, chills, swollen glands in the neck, red and swollen tonsils, tiredness and headache..." then the boy paused for a brief moment.

"I remember she had a sore throat when we were at school, Launchpad. When I took her to see the school nurse, she had a fever." he explained to the tall pilot. "And at lunchtime, when she bit into her sandwich, she was complaining that it hurt to swallow."

-==========OoooooOoooooOooO============-

Meanwhile, at Steelbeak's hideout, Darkwing Duck had recovered the stolen diamond and returned it to it's rightful owner. The SHUSH agents had arrived and arrested Steelbeak and his FOWL Eggmen, while waiting for J. Gander to arrive.

"The daring Darkwing Duck, escapes the jaws of death, and thwarts the sinister villain, Steelbeak!" the caped crimefighter declared proudly.

"Ahem!" The other SHUSH agents scowled at him for his arrogance. They had helped save his life, and he was taking all the credit! How very rude of him!

"Of course," Darkwing Duck said sheepishly. "I could not have done it without the help from the other SHUSH agents,"

"Good work, Darkwing." J. Gander Hooter congratulated him. "You've done a splendid job. The diamond is safe and Steelbeak is behind bars."

"No thanks is needed J. Gander," the masked mallard said with a smile. "Just doing what comes naturally."

But before Darkwing could say another word, the Flashquack zipped over to him. _Another message, it must be from Launchpad! _Darkwing Duck thought to himself.

"I have to get going right now," he told the elderly SHUSH director. "Someone at home needs me,"

-==========oOooooooOoooOooOOooOOOO===========-

Meanwhile, as soon as Drake Mallard arrived home, Launchpad and Honker, along with a sick Gosalyn, were waiting for him there. The tall pilot duck had a light blue fleece blanket wrapped around the little red-haired girl and in his arms.

"LP, how is Gosalyn doing?" Drake carefully examined his baby girl's neck to see swollen glands. He could see that she was tired and was suffering from a headache.

"Well, DW..." Launchpad began, "Gosalyn started having the chills, and she was coughing up a lung! When I gave her a drink of ice cold water, she began complaining that it still hurt her throat. Luckily, when Honkman came to see how she was doing, he looked up the definition of 'tonsillitis'."

Drake carefully examined Honker's book and turned his attention to the small boy. "Honker, aside from the fever and sore throat, did you see and swollen glands in the neck?"

"I guess so, sir. I also heard another girl from our P.E. class say something about Gosalyn complaining of a headache and having a cough."

"Then this means one thing," Drake exclaimed. "I better contact her doctor. Honker, you'd better go on home."

* * *

A/N: Please forgive me for having no description on Darkwing's confrontation against his foe, Steelbeak or how he escaped the villain's death trap.

I have a feeling Gosalyn has tonsillitis! Yikes, that means she will have to have surgery to get her tonsils taken out! How will she react when she finds out?


	3. Seeing the Doctor

Disclaimer: None of the characters in the story belong to me; they all belong to Disney! If I did, Darkwing Duck would have Season 4 and their own theatrical movie. Plus, I would be rich, but sadly I am not. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"So tell me Dad," Gosalyn whispered in a hoarse voice. "What happened between you and Steelbeak?" She was now in a green hooded robe, a pair of blue pajamas and a pair of pink, fuzzy slippers. She was also having chicken soup since it hurt her throat to swallow any solid foods.

"Steelbeak captured me in one of his traps," Drake said aloud, "But little did that felonious fiend know, is that I had my buzz-saw cuff links, which helped me escape before the circular saw above me could cut the rope and trigger the hammer. Steelbeak intended to use that diamond for the solar eclipse, but I was ready for him, or so I thought I was. He had so many FOWL Eggmen surrounding me, and I thought my goose was cooked at the time the other SHUSH agents arrived and mopped the floor with those Eggmen, and I, Darkwing Duck, the King of Crimebusting, the champion of right, singlehandedly duked out against the chief agent of FOWL Steelbeak with my double footed web kick."

"Wow...that is quite a battle, Dad..." Gosalyn smiled as she sipped the last spoonful of her chicken soup.

"I think you should get to bed, young lady. You are seeing the doctor about that sore throat first thing in the morning."

=====OooOooo=====

The next morning, Drake drove Gosalyn to the doctor's office which was about an hour from where they lived. They went in, and Drake checked her in.

"Here, to pass the time, Gos," he suggested as he handed her a handheld video game system. Why don't you play your Whiffle Boy game on your Quacktendo 3DS XL?"

Gosalyn smirked as she switched on her Quacktendo 3DS XL to one of her Whiffle Boy games. She started to dodge exploding roller chickens and zap anvil bats until the nurse came through the door, holding the checklist in her arms.

"Gosalyn, Gosalyn Mallard," she called out.

Gosalyn gulped as soon as she heard her name, and she still felt the sharp pain in her throat, yet again. Her knees were shaking like grape jelly as she and her father were escorted to the examination room by the nurse, where they were waiting for the doctor to arrive.

"The doctor will be with you shortly." She said. "Please have a seat."

A few minutes later, a female duck in a lab coat and a stethoscope walked into the office. "Ah, Gosalyn!" she said with a smile. "So good to see you today."

"Gosalyn has been having trouble swallowing recently, doctor." Drake explained. "According to her little friend, Honker Muddlefoot, her voice sounded rather raspy and hoarse and she had been complaining of a very sore throat during English class and lunchtime at school, and the school nurse told me that she had a fever of 101.3 F, and after I picked her up from school, I noticed that she had been having headaches. Also, my roommate told me that she had been having the chills."

"All right Gosalyn, let's have a look at you, shall we? Say 'aah',"

"Aah..." Gosalyn slowly opened her beak for the doctor to have a look, and she gently held her tongue down with her tongue depressor while she shine a light down her throat.

"Mmmm, hmmm..." The doctor could see that the back of her throat was really infected, and her tonsils looked as if they had been inflated like red balloons with white spots.

"Just as I suspected," the doctor exclaimed as she turned to Drake. "Mr. Mallard, Gosalyn has tonsillitis! Her tonsils are irritated and swollen. She is going to need a tonsillectomy."

"What does that mean in English?" Drake asked.

"A surgery to take out her tonsils so that she won't have anymore sore throats."

"Is it going to hurt?" Gosalyn asked.

"Oh, don't worry, Gosalyn." the doctor replied, reassuringly. "Tonsillectomy is just a simplest kind of surgery, dear."

"When shall I bring her in the hospital, doctor?" Drake asked.

"Oh, I'd say about Friday. She will have her surgery done on Saturday."

Gosalyn's heart sank; coming to the hospital on Friday was on the same day that her class trip would go to the new amusement park! "But that means I'm gonna miss out on the class trip to Excitement World! They have the newest roller coaster called the Epic Whiplash! It takes you up, down, sideways, and then backwards! Major league bummer."

* * *

A/N: Looks like Gosalyn will be admitted to the hospital on the same day her class trip is going to the new amusement park! Must be disappointing for her since she's going to miss it!


	4. Preparing for the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own Darkwing Duck; the characters in the story all belong to Disney. They are being used for entertainment purposes, not profit.

* * *

That afternoon, Gosalyn had called Honker and told him about her visit to the doctor.

"Gee, Gos," Honker said on the phone. "What did the doctor say to you?"

"Well, she says that I'm going to get my tonsils taken out." she answered him in a hoarse voice.

"Are you scared?"

"Yes, yes I am, Honk. I am scared of having surgery."

"When will you be leaving for the hospital?"

"Oh, on a Friday and I will be staying in St. Canard Children's Hospital."

"Has your dad treated your sore throats with antibiotics?"

"Yeah, lots of times, but the stupid sore throat keeps coming back like a boomerang."

===OoooOoooOooo===

Later that evening, Drake Mallard took Gosalyn's blue duffel bag and he began to pack her things to prepare for her stay at the hospital, including her yellow Whiffle Boy pajamas, her favorite games, her favorite blanket, some clothes, a few of her favorite toys, warm socks, a Teddy bear, her Quacktendo 3DS XL along with all of her Whiffle Boy games, her favorite comic books, her slippers, her robe, her MP3 player and charger, her homework and school books, DVDs of her favorite horror movies, sports magazines for kids, headphones, some toiletries such as toothpaste, a bar of soap, some shampoo, a comb and hairbrush, and a toothbrush, some photos of her family. He also made sure to put Gosalyn's name on all of her belongings.

"Dad, what is going on?" Gosalyn asked in a hoarse voice. "Why are you packing my things?"

"Gosalyn, dear. You will be staying at the hospital to get your tonsils removed."

At that moment, those words struck Gosalyn like a dagger in her back As she gasped in horror.

"Dad, what'll the hospital he like?" She asked nervously.

"Trust me, Gos, you'll find out when you get there. Oh, by the way, I overheard your conversation on the phone with Honker earlier, saying you are scared of having surgery."

"Yes, dad. Yes, I am." Gosalyn began to feel as if she had butterflies fluttering around inside her stomach. "I bet they'll cut me open like a salmon or something...just like those zombie surgeons in that late-night movie!"

"Oh, don't be silly, honey," Drake assured her. "I promise you, nothing bad will happen. It's just a simple operation, that's all."

"How do you know, Dad?"

"You know Gos, when I was your age," her father explained to her, as he scooped up his baby girl into his arms. "When I was your age, I had my tonsils taken out. I was scared when I had to have the surgery."

"Did it hurt, Dad?" Gosalyn asked, getting rather antsy.

"No, honey, when I woke up, the surgery was all over, although my throat was a little sore after that."

"By the way, Dad, if I'm going to go to the hospital on Friday, then how come you're packing my things right now? Today is Tuesday."

"So you wouldn't wait until the last minute, dear." Her father explained. "When that day comes, you will be ready for during your stay at the hospital. If you have any questions, you can always come to me or Launchpad."

===oooOooOOo===

Later that night, after Drake tucked his baby girl into bed, he began to pack his bag in case he needed to stay with Gosalyn at the hospital when Launchpad came into the room.

"Hey, D.W., what are you doing?" The tall duck asked.

"In case Gosalyn needs me to stay with her at the hospital, I'm going to need to be prepared." Drake replied. "So far, I have Gosalyn's immunization records, a list of questions that I need to ask, my driver's license, a change of clothes for overnight stays with Gosalyn, some change for pay phones and vending machine, money for parking, her social security card, her birth certificate and medical insurance."

Launchpad quietly peeked into Gosalyn's room to check on her. "Are you awake, Gosalyn?" the tall pilot duck asked her. "Yeah, Launchpad, I'm awake." came the reply. The little girl was looking so worried and scared at the same time, that she could barely get any sleep.

"Launchpad...how long will I be there?" She asked in a groggy and hoarse voice. "Dad says I'm gonna spend the night, but who will look after me?"

"Hey, don't worry, kiddo." Launchpad assured her. "I'll look after you, and so will your dad, of course, if he's not busy fighting crime as Darkwing Duck."

Just at this moment, Drake walked in. "How is she doing, LP?" he inquired.

"She's just upset, D.W., she's worried about what will happen at the hospital."

Gosalyn clinged onto her father in fear and anxiety. She did not want to think about having her tonsils taken out or the hospital, so Drake knew what to do in situations like this one: sing her Grandfather's lullaby.

"close your eyes, little girl blue...

inside of you lies a rainbow...

yellow, blue,red, blue and purple too...

blue purple and green and the yellow...

rest your head, little girl blue...

come paint your dreams on a pillow...

I'll be near to chase away fear...

so sleep now and dream 'til tomorrow..."


	5. Arriving at the Hospital

Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat, do not own any of the characters or the titles of the show; Darkwing Duck belongs to Disney! I am making no financial gain whatsoever from this work of fiction, just doing this for fun. Nothing more and nothing less. However, I do own Nurse Sherry Quackenridge who will be introduced in this chapter.

* * *

When the day finally arrived, Drake parked his blue car and paid the parking fee at the parking lot when he, Launchpad and Gosalyn arrived at the St. Canard Children's Hospital. He pulled his daughter's duffel bag out of the trunk and they all walked inside the building.

Gosalyn, who was scared of having her tonsils taken out, held onto Launchpad's hand as her father walked over to the receptionist to check her in. She could smell really yucky, bad medicine and the smell of cleaning supplies coming from the janitor, who was wheeling in paper towels, disinfectant, toilet plungers, a mop and a bucket onto a cart as he was walking towards the elevator. That smell reminded her of Darkwing Duck's battles with one of FOWL's agents, Ammonia Pine.

"May I help you, sir?" the receptionist asked Drake. She was a female cat with blonde hair, short orange fur and green eyes; she was wearing a white lab coat, and a light blue dress underneath.

"Yes, ma'am." came the reply. "I am here to check in my daughter, Gosalyn Mallard."

"Let me see. Gosalyn Mallard...Gosalyn, Gosalyn..." The receptionist thumbed through the papers. "Aha! Here we are! Gosalyn Mallard! I suppose she is here for a tonsillectomy tomorrow?"

"Yes, ma'am, she is scheduled for a surgery to have her tonsils taken out."

"All right, sir. And who are you?"

"Mr. Drake Mallard, ma'am. I'm her adoptive father,"

"All right, Mr. Mallard...and who is this man with her?" the receptionist looked up and noticed Launchpad holding the quaking Gosalyn's hand.

"Launchpad McQuack, ma'am, he's a very close friend of the family."

"Okay, Mr. Mallard, I'd like you to please fill out this form," she instructed as she shoved A piece of paper in front of him. Drake filled out all the important information, including phone numbers, and the name and phone number of Gosalyn's pediatrician.

"Thank you very much, sir," the receptionist said with a smile. "She will be in room 218."

"And thank you, ma'am." Drake smiled, before he turned his attention to his daughter. "Gos, I think you'd better follow daddy and Launchpad."

Gosalyn's stomach lurched again as she followed her father and Launchpad down the hall and to the elevator to the second floor. She was feeling antsy and anxious about being in the hospital, especially when she saw all of the strange people in white coats and strange machines. Of course, she was used to all the machines and equipment Darkwing Duck had received from S.H.U.S.H. as crime-fighting weapons and gizmos to help him track down criminals and evil-doers; she was also used to seeing a certain scientist in a white lab coat from S.H.U.S.H. who went by the name of Dr. Sara Bellum, but this was different. This was a hospital, and she certainly was not thrilled to be there. Upon arrival at the second floor, her stomach flip-flopped in fear and even more anxiety as they reached room 218, and a nurse was waiting for her in there. She was a duck in her late 20's, with light yellow feathers, medium-length wavy red hair and blue eyes; she also wore a navy blue dress, a white apron and cap, and white shoes.

"Why, hello there. May I be of some assistance?" she asked in a warm and gentle voice.

"Oh, why yes, ma'am." Drake replied. "My daughter, Gosalyn Mallard has been assigned to this room; she has tonsillectomy."

"Oh, of course." The nurse replied. "Gosalyn Mallard. Where is the darling little patient?"

"Right behind my roommate," Drake pointed out, as he pointed towards Gosalyn who was cringing in fear right behind Launchpad.

"It's all right, sweetie. It's okay to be afraid." the nurse said in a kind voice as she took Gosalyn by the hand and lead her into her assigned room. "I am Nurse Sherry Quackenridge, and I am going to be your nurse, is that all right with you?"

"I-I-I guess so," Gosalyn stammered, still shaking in her sneakers. When she looked around the room, her eyes were greeted by bright and brilliant colors. There was a big window with bright orange curtains with yellow, blue, red, purple and green polka dots all over them, a big bed with soft, clean white sheets with blue blankets. The walls were painted blue with ocean murals. There was even a television set with a DVD player and a DVD library.

"Keen gear!" Gosalyn exclaimed as she eagerly checked out the bed she would be sleeping in. "Look at the size of that bed, Launchpad!"

"You wait here, Gosalyn. I'll return in a moment." Nurse Quackenridge said, as she stepped out of the room and left.

Gosalyn, was fascinated by the ocean murals and size of the bed, but then she became anxious and scared all over again as soon as she heard the door knob turn just three to five minutes later. She quickly hid under the covers, trembling in fear. What was Nurse Quackenridge going to do to her? Was it going to hurt? Were the doctors going to cut open her throat to get access to her tonsils while she was conscious? She was shaking nervously as she heard footsteps walk across her room.

"Hello, I'm back!" the female duck nurse said in a pleasant voice as she returned to the room with a cart. Gosalyn peeked from under the covers cautiously. "All right, Gosalyn. It's time to give you your physical, sweetheart."

"It's going to be okay, Gos." Launchpad assured, as he held Gosalyn's hand tight.

"Relax, dear. I just want to make sure that you're ready for the surgery tomorrow." Nurse Quackenridge assured her. She began to check her blood pressure, take her temperature, and listened to her heart. Gosalyn calmed down a bit after it was all over. Nurse Quackenridge also gave Gosalyn an ID bracelet and told her that she would be wearing it at all times during her stay at the hospital.

"See Gosalyn, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Drake told her as he patted her head, and then he turned to the nurse. "How are things going with her?"

"Well, her tonsils have gotten quite enlarged a bit, Mr. Mallard. Her surgery is scheduled tomorrow morning at approximately 8:15 am. Those tonsils have got to go. She will not be allowed to eat or drink anything after midnight."

Now Gosalyn was feeling even more frightened and more anxious than she ever had in her life, and it did not matter to her whether she could eat anything or not because it still hurt to swallow and it made her feel a sharper pain in her throat. She felt absolutely sick to her stomach just thinking about the surgery!

* * *

A/N: So this introduces my OC, Nurse Sherry Quackenridge! Yep, Gosalyn is getting the jitters again!

Want to know where I got this idea for this fanfic? You see, my dad had his tonsils taken out when he was a boy.


	6. The Surgery

Disclaimer: I don't own Darkwing Duck or any of the affiliated characters; they all belong to Disney. The same goes for DuckTales, they also belong to Disney as well. I make absolutely no money from writing this story. There is no need to sue, okay?

* * *

The next morning, Drake Mallard rushed from the overnight accommodation to his daughter's hospital room as he took a glance at his wristwatch. It was 6:55 am, which was about an hour and twenty minutes before Gosalyn's surgery.

As soon as he arrived at her room, he found Honker Muddlefoot accompanied by his mother, Binkie. "Oh, why Drake," The blonde female duck chirped happily. "I am so glad you're here. Honker here told me and Herb all about Gosalyn's tonsils so we had to come here to give her our best wishes and to wish her a nice and speedy recovery. Herb also told his fellow co-workers at Quackerware about his next-door neighbor's little daughter getting a tonsillectomy."

Honker took off his backpack and pulled out a light blue envelope with the words that read, "To Gosalyn, Get Well Soon," and placed it near her nightstand among the get-well cards and gifts. "Oh, thank you so much, Honker." Gosalyn said in an even raspier voice. Among the gifts, there were small and medium stuffed get-well Teddy bears, flowers, Mylar balloons and even a huge get-well basket full of goodies, such as candy, a sports activity book, a baseball jigsaw puzzle, hair gel and body wash all wrapped in blue cellophane, tied with red ribbons and a big yellow bow on top. "Wow, there are a lot of people who are thinking about Gosalyn and care so much about her." Drake commented as soon as Launchpad walked into the room.

"I told Mr. McD in Duckburg what was going on and I even told my good friend, Fenton Crackshell all about Gosalyn having her surgery last night." Launchpad explained to Drake. "The kids from Gosalyn's school hockey team sent her a get-well card. Of course, a basket of get-well flowers came from Mrs. Beakley and her granddaughter Webby Vanderquack, and Mr. McD's nephews picked out this get-well basket. When Doofus Drake heard about what was going on, he got his Junior Woodchuck scouts to make and send get-well cards to her." Launchpad was also a scoutmaster of Junior Woodchucks with Doofus Drake along with Scrooge McDuck's grand-nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie long before he became Darkwing Duck's sidekick.

Later, Nurse Quackenridge, dressed in yellow rubber gloves, a green surgical mask, a green cap, a green pair of scrub pants and a green scrub top, walked into the room towards the young redheaded patient, followed by a male orange cat in a green scrub top, a green surgical mask, yellow rubber gloves, a green cap, a green pair of scrub pants and a white coat.

"Gosalyn, this is Dr. Catlowitz, and he is going to be your surgeon." Nurse Quackenridge introduced. Gosalyn slid the covers off her body, and she was now in her cobalt blue hospital gown with tiny yellow stars all over it, and she was also wearing white socks on her feet. She slowly sat up and curled herself into a ball, nervously. Her empty stomach flip-flopped in fear, yet again. Drake reached down, tucked his arms underneath his baby girl and lifted her up. He held her hand tightly to comfort her. "Trust me, Gosalyn. I understand your feelings, honey. I promise you that I am and will be here to support you til the very end. I know how scary an operation can be, but you won't go through it alone. You have me, Launchpad and Honker there to support you all the way."

"Oh, thank you, Dad!" Gosalyn cried, as she planted a kiss on her father's cheek. She was feeling much better, knowing that she was not alone, and that there were people who were there to show how much they cared for her.

"Hello, you must be Gosalyn Mallard. My name is Dr. Tom Catlowitz, and I am a specialist in throat, ear and nose." the surgeon cat introduced himself, shaking the little girl's hand. "Are you ready to say goodbye to your tonsils?"

"Yeah, I guess..." Gosalyn replied in a raspy and hoarse voice, but she began to shake a little bit. "Don't worry, you won't feel a thing," Dr. Catlowitz assured her. "We are going to put you to sleep, and you'll wake up as soon as the operation is over, little one."

A few moments later, Drake gently placed Gosalyn onto a stretcher. She smiled at her father while she was holding onto his hand, and Launchpad and Honker were right next to her before Dr. Catlowitz and Nurse Quackenridge began to roll her out of the room and straight down the hall and into an elevator. "The operating room is at the third floor," Dr. Catlowitz explained, as he and Nurse Quackenridge stepped inside the elevator, pulling the stretcher that carried Gosalyn along with him, then he pressed the number 3 for the third floor, followed by Drake and Launchpad, but Honker had to stay in the waiting room with his mother, who was working on her needlework.

Just a few seconds later, at the sound of a ding, they arrived and got off at the third floor and continued to roll her down the hallway until they finally reached the operating room. Drake continued to hold onto Gosalyn's hand and Launchpad stroked her hair as they carried her over to the operating table. Nurse Quackenridge also put a cap on top of her head and told her that she was to wear it during the surgery.

"Mr. Mallard and Mr. McQuack," Dr. Catlowitz told the two adult ducks. "I'm sorry, but you will have to wait outside. We will let you know when they surgery is over and when Gosalyn wakes up." Nurse Quackenridge escorted Drake and Launchpad outside the operating room and to the waiting room.

Gosalyn looked around the operating room as she sat on the operating table and then all of a sudden, she noticed that the walls were painted to look like a pirate island, with all the palm trees with coconuts, a sugary white sandy beach with a blue ocean, a treasure chest filled with jewels and doubloons, pirates dressed in funny-looking clothes, a treasure map, a parrot, and even a pirate ship! Then she peered down on the floor to see that it had been painted deep blue with riffles to look like ocean waves with pirate ships, mermaids, a treasure map, and even an island. Gosalyn also looked at the cabinets and they were painted light blue with big, white clouds to look like a sky. Even the operating table which she was on top of was painted-to look like a pirate's ship! Boy, that major-league impressive or what? She was so fascinated by the pirate-themed murals that she had completely forgotten her fear of having her tonsils removed!

"Nurse, bring me the anesthetic!" Dr. Catlowitz instructed. Nurse Quackenridge obeyed; she walked over to the mask and handed it over to the surgeon cat, and then he carefully and gently placed it over the little girl's beak. "All right now, Gosalyn, just breathe normally, OK?" he said.

Gosalyn did as she was told, and then her eyes began to slowly droop. A few seconds later, she closed her eyes and then she drifted off into a deep, deep sleep. As she dozed off, she was taken off into a far off dream as the surgery was being proceeded.

* * *

A/N: That's it for the chapter! I was going to put in the dream sequence for this chapter, but I didn't have the time. Yep, Launchpad let his former employer, Scrooge McDuck in Duckberg know what is going on.


	7. Visitors from Duckburg

Disclaimer: Darkwing Duck, Ducktales all of the related characters in this story all belong to Disney. This fanfiction is being used for pure entertainment purposes and with no profit whatsoever. I do not own Darkwing Duck except for the volume 1 and volume 2 3-disc DVD sets and official Darkwing Duck Disney pin.

* * *

About a half-hour later after the surgery, the red-haired girl woke up to see a rather blurry vision of her father and her surrogate big brother. Drake was gently holding onto her hand whilst Launchpad was stroking her hair and they were standing beside the bed.

"There's my Gosalyn," Drake whispered softly. "There's my sweet, brave baby girl. The operation is over, sweetie, and you made it perfectly!"

"Hi, Dad..." the duckling greeted still sounding a bit raspy, shortly after the anesthesia wore off.

"Ah, ah, ah," her father placed his fingers on her small beak. "No, Gos. The doctor says that you shouldn't talk right now, you'll strain your voice. Here, if you have something to tell us, you can write it down on the blackboard." He gave her a piece of chalk and a small blackboard.

Nurse Quackenridge was standing right outside the doorway. "Let's see how our little patient is doing," she declared as she came into the room.

"How long will she be in?" Drake asked.

"Oh, it depends, Mr. Mallard," the nurse replied as took the electrodes off of Gosalyn's chest. "She needs to recover from her surgery, but I will let you know when she's well enough to go home."

"Thank you, I really appreciate it." Drake replied as soon as there as a knock rapping on the door. "I'll get it, D.W.," Launchpad hustled right over to the door to see who it was.

"Launchpad, is it really you?" piped four young familiar voices. The tall pilot duck peered down to see the Scrooge's grand nephews, Huey, Dewey and Louie, alongside his adoptive grandniece, Webby.

"Boy, are we glad to see you again, Launchpad!" Dewey, the blue-clad duckling cried out happily. "We've missed you so much!"

"Yeah," Huey, the red-clad duckling agreed. "It hasn't been the same since you moved to St. Canard..."

"Duckaroonie!" chimed Louie, the green-clad duckling. "We all missed going on the adventures with you, Launchpad."

"Launchpad, look!" piped Webby, the female pink-clad duckling, as she held a round bamboo basket wrapped in blue cellophane and tied in red curling ribbon in one hand, and in the other, she held a large bouquet of white daisies, pink roses, lavender Peruvian Lilies. "Grandma said to bring over a get-well basket and these pretty flowers." she said with a smile. "So, who is feeling under the weather?"

"Well, I'll be a sight for sore eyes..." a familiar elderly voice exclaimed. "Launchpad, how have you been, mah lad?" In the room stepped an elderly duck with a walking cane and top hat. It was none other than Scrooge McDuck, the richest duck in the world.

"Mister McDee!" Launchpad greeted his former boss. "What a surprise!"

"Ah, Launchpad, it has been a long time, lad." The elderly duck commented. "The boys missed you so much, and so has Webigail. I take it that the young lass in bed is Gosalyn, am I right?"

"That's her, Mister McDee." Launchpad replied. "She was scared at first when she found out about it because she needed to have her tonsils removed. That was definitely the fifth sore throat she had this month, according to Honkman."

Doofus Drake, along with his fellow Junior Woodchuck scouts arrived with get-well cards for Gosalyn. "Launchpad, it's been a long time, hasn't it?" The plump woodchuck scout's eyes lit up to see his old scout leader. "Hey, Doofus, how's it been, buddy?" Launchpad greeted with a smile as he shook Doofus' hand. "I'm doing great, Launchpad." Doofus replied, proudly showing off his satchel of his badges. "I earned my merit badge in Astronomy a couple of days ago, and a couple of weeks ago I earned my merit badge in Geology. So far, I also have a merit badge in Wood Carving, one in Basketry, one in Wilderness Survival, one in Pottery, one in Pioneering, one in Orienteering, one in Pulp & Paper, one in Nature, one in Backpacking, one in Art, one in Cooking, one in Scouting Heritage, and one in Indian Lore. I'll tell you about the other merit badges as soon as possible, but how's Gosalyn doing?"

"Oh, she just got out of surgery." Launchpad replied, gesturing his thumb to the bed where the red-haired girl was laying. Fenton Crackshell, who was known as Gizmoduck, arrived at the hospital to see his good friend Launchpad and even stopped to say hello to his boss Scrooge McDuck. He even came to see how Gosalyn was doing after her surgery. "Gosalyn, how are you doing?" The accountant asked her.

"Oh, she can't talk now, Fenton." Launchpad explained. "The doctor says she's not supposed to say a word until they tell her otherwise." Gosalyn's heart sank in disappointment. To not be able to talk sounded like a major league bummer for her-she had so many things to tell the other kids at school about her surgery, and no one would hear about it. How was she ever going to get her voice back?

"So she writes things down on a chalkboard whenever she has something to tell us." Drake added. Gosalyn scribbled the words on the blackboard, "My throat is a little sore, but I'll be fine."

"I must say, you were a very brave lass." Scrooge told her as soon as Dr. Catlowitz came into the room. He took a tongue depressor and took a look at Gosalyn's throat. "Mmmm-hmmm..." the cat doctor explained. "So far, so good...the swelling has gone down, thanks to the surgery, Mr. Mallard, and it will be about a few days before she gets her voice back."

"By the way, Gosalyn, how would you like some ice cream?" Drake asked her. Gosalyn's eyes lit up with delight, and then she scribbled down the words on the blackboard, "Ice cream? Keen gear! I'd love some ice cream!" and showed it to her father.

"All right, then. You wait here with Launchpad, and I'll be right back." He told her, and then he left. Huey, Dewey, Louie and Webby talked to Gosalyn for a while. Binkie and Honker came into the room along with Tank and Herb.

"So, Gosalyn," said Louie as he sat at the foot of her bed. "Did it hurt when they took your tonsils put?" Gosalyn only shook her head no, as she scribbled the words onto her blackboard with her white chalk, "I didn't feel a thing. I was sleeping,"

"They use anesthesia to put you to sleep during the surgery." Honker explained. "So you won't feel a thing. That way, the doctors can easily fix the problem and make you better."

"Well, in that case," said Webby, holding her Quacky-Patch doll she always took with her everywhere she went. "Maybe I should play hospital with my Quacky-Patch doll and pretend she's going to have an operation."

A few minutes later, Drake returned with a bowl of strawberry and chocolate chip ice cream. "Here you go, Gos, help yourself to all the ice cream you can eat."

Sitting up in bed, Gosalyn clasped her hands in delight. She picked up a spoon and began wolfing down every single spoonful like there was no tomorrow. "Slow down, honey, or you'll get brain freeze," Drake advised her. "Take one little spoonful at a time, Gosalyn..."

The red-haired little girl watched her favorite horror movies on TV, played her Whiffle Boy video games, read her favorite comic books and even slept in her hospital bed as Drake stayed next to her to accompany her until Nurse Quackenridge walked into the room, followed by Launchpad and said, "Mr. Mallard, you have a important phone call. Launchpad says it's urgent."

"Listen, honey." Drake said to his daughter. "Daddy has to leave for a while, but I will be right back soon. You stay here with the nice nurse and rest till get better, OK?" he smooched her on the cheek and hugged her before he turned to leave.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long! I had to go to city hall to get fingerprinted so I can resume my volunteer work at the animal shelter. Next chapter, our favorite red-haired duckling gets to visit the hospital's playroom!


	8. The Playroom

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the story; they all belong to Disney. These characters are being burrowed for entertainment purposes only. Nothing more and nothing less. I earn absolutely no profit for writing this fanfic.

* * *

Shortly after arriving at the lobby, Drake met Launchpad at the main entrance, hoping that this was something very important after he received a call.

"DW, J. Gander called and said to contact him as soon as possible," the tall pilot duck explained as they sat in the chair at the main lobby. "Steelbeak's escaped from prison and now he's stolen all of the gold from St. Canard."

"Steelbeak is at it again, Launchpad?" Drake seethed, as he threw his hands up in frustration. "I thought Darkwing Duck locked that guy away for good this time!" He grunted and growled in utter frustration, and then he calmed down. "Never mind, Launchpad. This looks like a job for St. Canard's champion crime-fighter, Darkwing Duck, the great defender of Justice!" And with that, he turned around and left. "LP, I need you to stay and take care of Gosalyn while I am gone."

"No problem, DW!" Launchpad replied as he headed back upstairs.

====OoooOoooOoooo====

Meanwhile back at the hospital, Gosalyn was well enough to go to the playroom. After all, she was strong and spirited, even though she was afraid of having her surgery done. Nurse Quackenridge led her straight down the hall to her right and into a bright, colorful room filled with toys, remote control vehicles, trucks and dolls, art supplies, books, video games, computers with internet access, a ball pool, movies, an air hockey table, a dollhouse, a play kitchen area, board games, puzzles, and kid-sized furniture. There was also music group and art group as well.

She also saw other children either younger than her, about the same age as her or slightly older than her cheering and running across the playroom, watching TV, playing video games, playing with toys or playing dress up, playing with remote control vehicles, coloring or reading books.

And then, female bear with light brown fur and dark brown hair dressed in a light green coat, pink pants and leather brown shoes in the playroom smiled when she saw Gosalyn come in. "Hello, you must be Gosalyn Mallard. My name is Rachael, and I'm going to be your hospital play specialist."

Gosalyn smiled as she shook Rachael's hand. "Nice to meet you, Rachael."

"Remember Gosalyn," Nurse Quackenridge said to the red-haired girl. "If you have friends and family visiting, they are welcome to come to the playroom, as well. The playroom is a place 100% free from all of medical procedures."

"Oh, that's good." Gosalyn mumbled to herself. She was absolutely getting weary of all the sights of those syringes, the medicine and fluids for they were absolutely driving her crazy! She was longing to play video games and play sports again!

Gosalyn eagerly raced over to play with a remote control monster truck as Rachael watched carefully. "Keen gear!" She squealed in delight, fascinated as the monster truck zoomed across the room, controlled by the remote control in her chubby little hands. She was watching in excitement as the monster truck rolled across the floor until it ran into a nine-year-old rabbit boy with his leg in a cast and confined in a wheelchair. "Oh, I am sorry. I didn't see you there." Gosalyn apologized as she looked up to see him. The boy in the wheelchair had buck teeth, light brown fur and he was wearing red and white striped pajamas, and on his head was a blue baseball cap.

"It's all right, no harm done." The boy replied, as he reached down to pick the monster truck toy. "It's just a remote control toy. Oh, by the way, my name is Cody. What's yours?"

"I'm Gosalyn," the red-haired girl replied. "I just got my tonsils removed, Cody."

"Wow, Gosalyn." Cody said in amazement. "You're pretty lucky. As for me, I fell and I broke my leg on a trampoline at my aunt's house."

"Ouch." Gosalyn got a pretty good look at Cody's cast. She knew what it was like to get hurt since Darkwing Duck had experienced broken bones, bruises, burns, and other injuries.

"At first, having surgery sounded really scary," Gosalyn admitted as she handed the remote control to Cody. "But hey, when they give you lots of ice cream after it's all over, it's not so bad!"

"My mom, dad, twin sisters and I came to my Aunt Beverly's house to stay for the weekend." the young rabbit boy explained to Gosalyn. "My Aunt Linda was having a wedding and my sisters were going to be the flower girls and I was to be the ring bearer. While we were staying with my Aunt Beverly, my cousins and I were hopping on the trampoline in her backyard. We were having fun until I landed wrong...and this happened. I was screaming in pain, while my cousins went in the house to go get my mom and my aunt."

"Bummer, that must've hurt really bad." Gosalyn frowned a bit.

"Gosalyn?"

Gosalyn swiveled her head to see Launchpad, standing in the doorway of the playroom with Nurse Quackenridge right next to him. She smiled and rushed over to hug him. "Hi, Launchpad!" She greeted as she embraced him. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, kiddo. DW asked me to stay and look after you while he went off to fight Steelbeak." Launchpad told her, as he ruffled her bangs. "Hey, who's your new friend?"

"Oh, that's Cody!" Gosalyn introduced the boy rabbit to him. Cody looked up to see a rather strange-looking tall duck, but he smiled.

"Nice to meet you, Cody. I'm Launchpad McQuack!" The pilot duck shook Cody's hand. "I am a close friend of the family."

SPLAT!

Cody, Launchpad and Gosalyn turned around to see Darkwing Duck outside, who had been thrown against the window by the impact as soon as Webby, Honker, Huey, Dewey and Louie came in along with Scrooge McDuck.

"It's Darkwing Duck!" Gosalyn exclaimed, as she looked outside the playroom window. The other children in the playroom, the parents, the visitors, and the specialists gathered to look outside the window to see the caped crime-fighter battling against a giant mechanical golden egg with mechanical arms and legs. On the front of the mechanical, she saw a familial logo: a black talon clutching onto a white globe in the red background with F.O.W.L. below. "That mechanical robot must belong to F.O.W.L." Gosalyn explained.

"What is F.O.W.L.?" Cody inquired her. "That stands for the Fiendish Organization for World Larceny, and it's a terrorist group run by a bunch of bad guys." The red-haired girl answered. "Believe me, Cody, they are nothing but bad news."

"Wow, is Darkwing Duck going to fight the bad guys and save us all?" a 5-year-old red fox girl asked hopefully. She had blonde hair in two braids and her head was wrapped in bandages and she was wearing light pink pajamas with butterflies all over it. She was also carrying a small Teddy bear in her arms.

"Don't worry," Gosalyn assured the little girl fox. "Darkwing Duck will never rest until he gets the job done. He never gives up, no matter how hard or dangerous the situation gets. That's what makes him a hero. By the way, what is your name?"

"I'm Julie!" The little girl fox replied. "and this is my little teddy bear, Marshmallow!"

"Nice to meet you, Julie. I'm Gosalyn, and this is Cody."

===Oooooo000000===

"Surrender, iron-breath," Darkwing Duck seethed as he pulled out his gas gun. "Or prepare to suck gas!"

Steelbeak only laughed and chuckled at the ultimatum. "Darkwing Doofus, I'd like to see you try to defeat me," he said sarcastically as he pressed the red button. Upon triggering the red button, the mechanical arms quickly shifted into cannons which shot out pink, round blots of sticky bubble gum directly at Darkwing Duck, pinning him on the wall of a building. He was stuck!

"Looks like you're now in a _sticky_ situation, Dorkwing! Get it? Sticky situation!" The top chief agent chuckled as he advanced closer to the helpless hero.

"Oh, no!" Julie closed her eyes, as she clinged onto her bear. "I can't look!"

"Poor Darkwing!" Gosalyn moaned.

"It looks like it's curtains for him!" Cody groaned.


End file.
